The Longest Drive EVER
by XxPyro SomniacxX
Summary: Nick and Ellis take a drive to Las Vegas, but as always, Ellis doesn't know how to sit still and keep his mouth shut, and it's irritating the hell out of Nick. (In Roleplay form, just small funny fluff.)


**-MEANWHILE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE-**

**Ellis:** soo. . How far's Vegas now? *looks at Nick*

**Nick:** *scowls* it would be a lot closer if you would shut the hell up for five minutes, Ellis.

**Ellis:** but ahm so bored~! *slouched in his seat and looks out the car windows, then back at Nick* . . . Wanna play eye spy?

**Nick:** *growls and clutches the steering wheel tighter* Ellis, I'm driving.

**Ellis:** well, yew could still play- juss look forward!

**Nick:** *growls* anything if you'll shut up I guess.

**Ellis:** *smiles* awright!

**-ONE HOUR OF I SPY LATER-**

**Ellis:** *looks out window* ah spy sumthin on four legs.

**Nick:** *knuckles are white on the steering wheel, jaw tightly closed together and eye twitches slowly* lemme guess. A horse. Again.

**Ellis:** Dang right again! *laughs* yer good at this.

**Nick:** *snarls and grips the wheel and turns randomly into the side of the road, parks car, and glares at Ellis* out. Now. You're walking.

**Ellis:** *looks at Nick in shock* w-wha?! Walk?! Why?

**Nick:** *begins to bang head against steering wheel* you haven't shut up in four hours, Ellis- WE ARE NOT EVEN HALF WAY THERE YET.

**Ellis:** A-ahm sorry Nick! It's juss so boring- ah promise ah won't talk anymore ah swear! *looks at Nick with pleading look*

**Nick:** *sighs heavily and starts the car up again* better.

**-TWO BORING NO TALKING HOURS LATER-**

**Ellis:** *quietly looks at Nick, then sighs and looks out the window, resting his elbow on the windows button* hm. . . *presses it up, then down, then up, then down all the way, then all the way up again*

**Nick:** *growls* if you do that again, I'll feed you to Coach.

**Ellis:** *freezes movement and sighs heavily* fine. .  
. . .*starts mumbling a song quietly* now and then ah think of when we were together. . .

**Nick:** *eyes soften slightly and sighs* hey, Ellis. . Don't you have a, uh. . Story or something? *winced slightly and prepares for the kid to talk again*

**Ellis:** *looks at Nick* yew didn't have ta CUUT ME OOFFF~!

**Nick:** *glares* I thought it would make you less. . soap opera like.

**Ellis:** think ah haven't. .*looks up in puzzling thought* sumthin' sumthin' were nothin'~! YEW treat me like a stranger an' it feels so rough~ *holds hand against his chest*

**Nick:** *groans loudly* Overalls, is this necessary?

**Ellis:** Yew didn't have to stewp so low~! Now yer juss somebody tha' ah used to know- SOMEBODY~!

**Nick:** *snarls and bangs fist against the steering wheel* Ellis, shut the FUCK Up!

**Ellis:** *jumps and shuts up quickly* sorry. . Thought a lil music would help. . .*turns and looks away*

**Nick:** *grumbles and flicks on the stereo*

**-THE SAME SONG COMES ON-**

**Ellis:** *slowly smiles*

**Nick:** *watches Ellis from the corner of his eye* . . . Hey kid, what's with you and this song?

**Ellis:** *shruggs* ah dunno, s'juss catchy *looks back at Nick* it aint the Midnight Riders, but it's catchy *smiles*

**Nick:** *snorts* you're weird kid.

**Ellis:** *chuckles* ain't that why yew love me? *grins and looks at Nick*

**Nick:** *face turns red, swallows quickly* when did I say that?

**Ellis:** *shakes head* yew didn't. But yer face says it all *laughs*

**Nick:** *snarls* the prospect of you walking seems pretty nice at the moment Ellis.

**Ellis:** *chuckles nervously* love yew too darlin' *leans over and kisses Nick's cheek*

**Nick:** *face turns red and growls* shut up and sit still, Ellis. *small smile*

**Ellis:** *smiles in satisfaction and sits back. Smile slowly fades into a worried tone* . . Ey Nick. .?

**Nick:** *continues to stare calmly at the road* what Overalls?

**Ellis:** *slouched in his seat and closes legs together* ah gotta piss. . .

**Nick:** SONUVA- *takes a deep breath* I'm pulling over. You can take a piss on the side of the road. *gradually slows car to a stop*

**Ellis:***smiles bashfully* thanks Nick. . And um. . *leans over and kisses Nick fully*

**Nick:** *groans and pulls away slightly* keep that up kid, we won't make it to Vegas and you won't be pissing anytime soon *smirks*

**Ellis:** thas fer bein' so patient with me *looks down* ah know ahm a pain in the ass so, ahm sorry.

**Nick:** *smirks* it's one of the reasons I like you, kiddo. *leans over and bites his lip* I suggest you hurry. I think I'm ready to find a motel for the night. *wiggles eyebrows mischieviously*

**Ellis:** *blushes but smiles* yer a perverted sumbitch yew know tha'? *shakes head and exits the car* but thas why I like yew Nick. *winks and chuckles before going to pee*

**THE END.**

* * *

**This was mighty fun to do XD**

**Especially when Ellis starts sining OMG-**

**I was Ellis**

**My friend was Nick C:**


End file.
